Hang the Moon
by Mew6758
Summary: Mellie is grieving the loss of her son alone while Fitz has Olivia. Andrew can't stand seeing her alone, so he's going to take care of her. This summary isn't very good, so just read and review(:
1. Chapter 1

Mellie walked down the hallway defeated. She couldn't take it anymore. Fitz didn't love her. He never would. She had given 20 years of her life to him, but he didn't care. He now knew the secret she had carried with her for years, but when things went south, the name he called out was still Olivia. Mellie knew what she had to do, so she called Olivia for him. It took a few tries, but Olivia eventually answered. Of course she rushed back to be by Fitz's side. Mellie was now alone to grieve for the death of her son. She didn't want to go through it alone, but she had no one. The only person that ever gave a damn about her decided to leave her a few weeks ago. Fitz ruined that for her too. Andrew showed Mellie what it was like to feel alive again, but Fitz ripped him away.

Mellie walked into the residence, took of her heals, and neatly put them away. She stripped out of her outfit, and she put on an oversized sweater and leggings. She walked into the bathroom, took one look at herself in the mirror, and she started to cry. She wanted to know how things got this bad. How did she let herself become a person that she no longer recognized? She threw her hair up into a bun and crawled into bed. She didn't care that it was only 7 in the evening. She wanted to forget about the world and all her problems. She wanted to forget that her husband no longer loved her and that her son was dead. She was almost asleep when she heard someone come into the room. She figured that it was just someone coming in to get Fitz clothes for bed. It was probably Olivia. She started to drift off when she felt someone crawl into bed and hold her. She knew who it was. It sure wasn't Fitz. She instantly started to cry.

"Mels, don't cry. I'm here. I'm sorry I left you. I'm sorry for everything. Please forgive me. I thought I was doing what was best for you. I figured if I let you go, I could still see you everyday. I thought that would be enough, but it's not. I can't stand by while you fall apart. I thought he would take care of you, but he clearly isn't doing that. So I'll lay here with you until you tell me to leave. I will take care of you," Andrew pulled her closer and kissed her head.

Mellie rolled over and cried into his chest. He didn't make her talk, he just held her. And for that, she was grateful. His strong embrace made her feel safe. She didn't know how long she cried, but she eventually fell asleep.

Mellie woke up with her head on Andrew's chest. He was still fast asleep. She didn't want to wake him up, so she carefully crawled out of his arms. She walked into the bathroom and got into the shower.

The warmth of the shower put her into another world. She didn't even hear the shower door open. She jumped when Andrew spun her around.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I woke up as soon as you got out of bed. I heard the shower and thought you might enjoy some company," He said as he kissed her hungrily. She kissed back with more intensity.

"Well you were right. I'm glad you decided to come in here, but I really do need a shower," Mellie chuckled. She gazed into the eyes of the man standing in front of her. She could see the love and desire in his eyes.

"I can clean you up," Andrew pushed her against the wall and began to kiss her again.

Mellie felt his hand slip between her legs and she moaned loudly.

"Do you like it here? Or here."

Mellie tried to answer the pleasure was too intense. Her words weren't coming out.

"Mellie?"

She finally found her voice. "Both. I like both."

That was all Andrew needed to hear. Mellie's back was arching, giving him more access. She was close. He could feel her walls clenching his fingers tighter.

Mellie was feeling such an intense pleasure that she didn't even hear Fitz yell for her from the bedroom. Andrew immediately withdrew his fingers. Mellie looked at him questioningly, and he just whispered, "Listen."

"Mellie, are you in there?"

"Yes. What do you need?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to have breakfast with the kids and I. If not, that's fine. Teddy was asking for you," Mellie immediately felt guilty. She should've went to Teddy's room as soon as she got up.

"I'll be right down," Mellie replied.

"Okay. We'll wait for you."

Mellie sighed. She was sure if Andrew picked up where he left off, she could be finished in no time, but she needed to be with her children.

"We'll pick up where we left off later. Go eat with your kids," Andrew smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I'll make it up to you," Mellie winked at him and hurried out. She heard Andrew turn the shower off as she walked into her closet. She stared at her enormous display of clothes. She walked past all her dresses and skirts and blouses. She grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and a casual cardigan. She walked back into the bathroom, and Andrew was standing there in just a towel. Mellie cleared her throat.

"Sorry, Mels. I didn't think you were coming back in here."

"It's fine. I just didn't expect to see you half naked," Mellie laughed. The way he made her knees go weak with just a look never got old.

Mellie walked past him and put on a little makeup. As she was walking past him again, he winked at her. She wanted to have her way with him right there, but she had children to spend time with, so she smiled at him and walked out of the room and to the dining room.


	2. Chapter 2

Fitz stood in the doorway watching Mellie with Teddy. She was tickling him and kissing him. She'd never been like this before. Watching her play with Teddy gave him an empty feeling. Jerry was dead. He wanted his son back. Fitz walked to the oval and drank until he couldn't stand anymore.

Mellie heard Fitz leave, but she didn't care. Spending time with Teddy was making her happy. He knew how to tire her out quickly, but Mellie didn't mind. Her youngest was the only child she had that didn't hate her for something. He was still young enough not to realize all the mistakes that she had made. Teddy started to yawn, so Mellie scooped him up and carried him to the residence.

Once she had put Teddy to bed, she went into her room looking for Fitz. He wasn't there, so she went to the Lincoln bedroom. He wasn't there either. She figured he went to Olivia's or was just off somewhere else. She called Andrew and told him to come up.

Mellie began to change out of her clothes when Andrew walked in. He walked over and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Where's Fitz?"

"I have no idea. I looked, but he's not around here. My guess is he's at Olivia's," Mellie replied as she walked into the bathroom to get around for bed.

Mellie walked out and saw Andrew laying in bed with his glasses on and papers all around him.

"Really? So I guess you'd rather sleep with all these briefs tonight. I'll just take my pillow and go to the Lincoln bedroom then," Mellie joked. She grabbed her pillow, but before she could even move for the door, Andrew jumped out of the bed and picked her up. He used one arm to shove all the papers off the bed. Once the bed was clear, he layed Mellie down lightly.

"I had no idea how long you would be in the bathroom, so I figured I would get some work done. I assumed you'd be in there for a while," Andrew laughed as he kissed her.

"I see. You look pretty handsome with those glasses. They make you look sophisticated."

"So what do I look like without them? Some poor schmuck dressed in a suit?" Andrew laughed again. This woman was spectacular. Her husband had no idea what he was missing.

"I wouldn't say poor. Your suits are too expensive for that."

"So just a schmuck?"

"Hmmmmm. I guess you're still handsome without them," Mellie laughed and pulled him in for a long kiss. The longer the kiss went, the more she wanted him. She was left unsatisfied earlier, but she was going to change that very soon.

Andrew knew where Mellie was going, and he was more than ready. He wanted her all day, every day, but during the day, she wasn't his to have. He was happy that Fitz was somewhere else because Andrew needed Mellie now.

Mellie flipped them over so that she was on top. She took off his glasses and carefully put them on the nightstand. She slowly pulled his shirt off and kissed her way down his chest. Once she got to his boxers, she looked up at him and smiled. She started to slowly take them off. Before she could do anything else, Andrew flipped them over again.

"You have too much on, Mels. That needs to change."

"Andrew, I was in the middle of something. I can wait. I promised you..." Before she could finish her sentence, Andrew had her clothes off and was inside her. Mellie lost all train of thought in a matter of seconds.

Andrew knew how to get her to stop talking. He didn't have the patience for foreplay. He just needed to be inside her. He kissed Mellie intensely just as she was about to open her mouth again.

Mellie knew what he was doing, but she didn't have the ability to flip them back over. The intensity of the pleasure had her weak. She was seeing more stars with each thrust. She wanted to scream, but nothing left her mouth. The more she arched her back, the deeper he went. The feeling was amazing. At this rate, she knew she was going to explode soon.

Andrew could feel her walls tightening, but he couldn't let her have her have her release yet, so he pulled out quickly. Mellie looked at him pleading. She was squirming underneath him.

"Andrew, I need you. I'm so close. Please!" Mellie was begging which turned Andrew on even more.

"Not yet, Mels." Andrew said as he kissed her. "Get on all fours. Now." Andrew's voice was so intense that Mellie thought she was going to burst just from hearing him. She quickly obeyed and felt him slide into her again. She moaned loudly.

"Slower, Andrew." Mellie knew she was going to lose control if he didn't slow down. The speed was too intense.

Andrew did as she said. He all but pulled out, then slammed into her again. The more he did this, the louder she moaned. He knew she was close, and he was too. He started to speed up again pushing her closer to the edge.

Mellie reached her peak and screamed. Andrew followed right after her. He slowly pulled out and collapsed next to her. Mellie could barely catch her breath. That was by far the best orgasm she had ever had in her life. She couldn't move. Every inch of her was weak. She looked over at Andrew and smiled.

Andrew leaned in and kissed her passionately. Once her limbs recovered, she moved on closer to him. She started to shiver, so Andrew stood up and pulled the covers back. Then he picked her up and laid her underneath them and got in next to her.

"I'll have to have the sheets changed tomorrow," Mellie giggled.

"Oh well. That's what the staff is paid for," Andrew smiled at her. She was already starting to fall asleep. He kissed her nose, then closed his eyes.

A few hours later, one of their phones started ringing. Andrew just buried his head into his pillow, but Mellie woke up. She saw that Cyrus was calling her, so she answered.

"Cyrus, what the hell do you want? It's four in the morning. This better be life or death," Mellie yelled into the phone. Andrew was now alert next to her.

"Yes, Mellie, I know it's four in the morning, but you need to come to the oval. Now," Cyrus told her then hung up.

Mellie put the phone down and got out of bed.

"What's going on? Why are you getting up?. Mels, talk to me," Andrew asked worriedly.

"I don't know what's going on. Cyrus told me to come to the oval immediately." Mellie hurriedly threw on jeans and a shirt. She put her hair into a ponytail and started to leave, but Andrew grabbed her arm.

"Wait for me. Whatever is going on, you aren't going alone." Andrew quickly put his clothes on, then they hurried to the oval. Once they got to the door Mellie froze. She didn't know what was on the other side. Cyrus sounded nervous on the phone. What if Fitz wasn't okay? She knew he wasn't around, but she didn't look very hard earlier because she didn't really care. If something happened to him, she'd feel beyond guilty. She pulled herself together and opened the door.

Cyrus looked up and was shocked to see Andrew with Mellie. Before he could say anything, he heard Mellie gasp. She quickly ran to Fitz. He was passed out on the floor. The smell of scotch was soaked into his skin. Cyrus woke her up for this? He was back to bathing in booze again. Cyrus could've handled this himself.

"How long has he been here?" Mellie asked.

"I have no idea. I fell asleep in my office and was leaving when I saw the oval light on. I came in just before I called you. He's out cold," Cyrus sighed.

Mellie got off the floor and sat down on the couch.

"What do we do? We can't leave him here," Mellie asked. She knew they had to get him to the residence so a staffer didn't find him.

"I can carry him to your room," Andrew offered. As much as he wanted to go back to bed with Mellie, he knew that wasn't the priority right now.

"What are you even doing here right now, Andrew?" Cyrus finally asked. They were both waiting for him to question them. Andrew and Mellie looked at each other, and Cyrus sat down.

"Mother of God. Not you too. Can't anyone keep it in their pants around here? For fucks sake." Cyrus was so tired of everybody feeling the need to screw someone that doesn't belong to them. In an easier world, the president would screw his wife, and she'd screw him. They wouldn't be screwing other people from the administration.

"We should get Fitz to the residence. We can discuss this later," Mellie didn't need Cyrus to start lecturing them right now. They had other things to worry about.

Andrew bent down to Fitz and picked him up. Mellie walked in front of him to open all of the doors. Once they got to the residence Cyrus said goodnight and left. Andrew carried Fitz into the Lincoln bedroom and laid him down. Mellie took off his shirt and tie, his shoes, and his pants then covered him up. Mellie walked to her bedroom and sat down. She put her face in her hands and sighed. Andrew sat next to her and rubbed her back. He kissed her head and started to get up to leave. Mellie grabbed his hand.

"Stay. Please."

Andrew nodded his head and lead her to the bed. He held Mellie tightly, and they both drifted off.


	3. Chapter 3

Mellie woke up to an empty bed and sighed. She already missed Andrew, but she had to go check on Fitz before she did anything else. Mellie got out of bed and threw her robe on. She walked down the hallway to where Fitz was sleeping and opened the door. Mellie opened the curtains and heard him begin to complain.

"Don't even start, Fitzgerald. You need to get up and move to our bedroom, so I can make this bed."

Fitz started to mumble something, but Mellie didn't understand, or care about what he was saying.

"Fitzgerald Thomas, you get out of this bed right now. You can lay in bed all day. Just not this one." Mellie walked over to him, but he still wasn't moving. She walked back to her room and called Andrew.

"Can you come to the residence and help me move him?" Mellie asked.

"Sure thing. I'll be up in two minutes," Andrew put down his phone and went to Fitz's room. He found Mellie sitting in a chair with her eyes closed. She opened them as soon as he walked towards her.

"Good morning," Mellie smiled.

"Morning," Andrew kissed her lightly then went to Fitz.

"He's mumbled a few things, but all I know is that he won't get up. I need him in our bed, so I can clean up this room. We can't have the staff gossiping," Mellie sighed and led Andrew to her bedroom. He laid Fitz down on the bed and turned to Mellie.

"He needs a shower because he still smells like scotch. One staff member comes in here, and they'll gossip about that."

Mellie sighed and grabbed her phone to call Olivia but then thought better of it. "I'll do it. Let's bring him to the bathroom."

Mellie and Andrew set Fitz in the shower and turned the water on. The water made his eyes instantly open. "What the hell, Mellie?"

"Fitz, you need a shower. Then you can go back to bed. I promise." Mellie told Andrew that he could go, and she assisted Fitz in the shower. He was alert, but he was still half drunk. Once he was done, Mellie helped him into bed.

"I'm sorry, Mellie. For everything. I'm so sorry," Fitz said as he fell back asleep. Mellie just sighed and covered him up. She went into the bathroom to get herself around before she went to get Teddy up.

Later that day, Mellie was working in her office and Teddy was playing on the floor. She had so much to do, but she decided to take a break. She went onto the floor and began to play with Teddy.

Teddy fell asleep on the couch in her office, so she got back to work. Andrew and Cyrus walked into her office arguing, and Mellie glared at them.

"Shut up! Teddy is asleep!" Mellie hissed at them.

"We need your help. Since Fitz is out of commission, we have to run the country. Who knows how long he's going to be out of it this time, so this is going to be a team effort. Meet us in the oval in five minutes." Cyrus handed her a folder and walked out with Andrew following close behind. Mellie picked up her sleeping child and went to the oval.

Mellie walked into the oval and laid Teddy down. She was just about to ask what they were waiting for when Olivia walked in.

"Mellie."

"Olivia."

Andrew and Cyrus just sat there waiting for them to say something else, but they didn't. Cyrus ran his hand over his face and said, "let's get started."

After two hours of the four of them working on foreign affairs, Teddy started to get upset. Mellie picked him up and walked around with him which soothed him.

"What if we let the Middle East handle it themselves for a while? That would make our lives easier." Andrew chuckled.

"That may be the dumbest thing you've ever said," Cyrus glared.

"I was kidding. I'm not that stupid." Andrew glared back. They were all at each other's throats and it had only been a day. What would they all be like after a few more like this?

"I'm going to go put Teddy to bed. Try not to kill anyone while I'm gone," Mellie sighed. She knew this was going to be a long night.

Mellie came back and sat down next to Andrew. Cyrus gave them a look of death, but Mellie didn't care at this point. After a few more hours, they all finally reached an agreement on the latest problem in the Middle East.

"I should get going. I'll see you all tomorrow," Olivia said goodnight and left.

Mellie was exhausted. She said goodnight next. Andrew walked her to the residence and kissed her goodnight.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Mellie smiled and kissed him again. She walked into her room and shut the door. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out like a light.

The next morning, Mellie woke up to a five AM wake up call from Cyrus.

"The country can't run itself. I've already called Andrew, so get up Mellie." Cyrus sounded way to happy for five in the morning. Mellie hung up and pulled the covers over her head. She slowly walked to her bathroom and began to get around for the day ahead.

Mellie walked into the oval like a zombie. She needed coffee. People should avoid her until she has some unless they want to be attacked. She was not even close to being fully awake yet. She sat down on the couch and looked up to see Andrew holding coffee.

"Thank you so much. I needed this," The little things that Andrew did made Mellie love him even more. Fitz was never this considerate. Maybe to Olivia, but not to her.

"I knew you would. Mornings aren't usually your cup of tea," Andrew grinned and sat next to her.

Cyrus walked into the oval carrying multiple folders, and he was followed by Olivia. She had her nose buried in her phone, and she looked stressed. Mellie just smirked.

"Good morning, Liv! How's your boyfriend doing? The one that isn't married because we all know how Fitz is doing." Mellie laughed to herself. This was going to be an interesting day.

Andrew and Cyrus tried not to crack a smile at Mellie's comment. Olivia just smiled and sat down.

"We're not here to talk about my personal life, Mellie. We're here to keep this administration from falling apart."

The four of them discussed what needed to be done for the day, then they all went their separate ways. Olivia now had an office again since she was working for them. She still had OPA, but she was needed at the White House more.

Mellie sat down at her desk and sighed. She had her normal duties to take care of, but now she also had to take on some of the work that belonged to Fitz. She pulled herself together and got to work. She didn't even realize how long she had been working until Andrew came in asking if she wanted something to eat.

"I'm starving. What did you have in mind," Andrew was giving her a look that said he wanted more than just something to eat.

"Well, how about you meet me in the conference room next to my office in ten minutes. I'll have lunch sent there," Andrew winked and left her office. Mellie just smiled to herself. She finished what she was working on, then she went to go meet Andrew.

She walked down the hallway to the conference room. It was empty, so she sat down and put her feet up on the table. She closed her eyes and waited for Andrew to arrive.

Andrew walked in, and Mellie spun her chair around. She seductively got out of her chair and walked to him.

"I see you didn't bring any food," Mellie said as she began kissing his neck and undoing his tie.

"I... Uh.. I thought we could eat later," Andrew couldn't believe the power that she had over him.

Mellie had his shirt off in seconds, and she was working on his belt buckle when he reached for the zipper on her dress. It fell to the floor.

"You're wearing lace, and it's red. Such a shame that I have to rip it," Andrew smirked. He loved her in red.

"You will not rip these! They're new, Andrew!"

"I'll buy you new ones," Andrew said as he ripped off her panties. Mellie was about to protest, but his mouth was on hers before she could get any words out. Mellie moaned when she felt him slip two fingers into her. Andrew picked her up and set her down on the conference table. Mellie finished undoing his belt buckle and unbuttoned his pants, so they fell to the floor. Mellie reached into Andrew's boxers and began to stroke him. He pulled her closer to the edge of the table and slid inside her.

Mellie was gripping him so tight, she was sure she would draw blood. She wanted to scream, but she knew if she did, anyone nearby would hear her. Andrew bent down and kissed her just as she opened her mouth. Andrew began thrusting faster. He could feel her walls tightening around him. He felt her scratch him all the way down his back, but the pain felt good. He didn't care that he would have marks later. Mellie finally reached her peak, but Andrew wasn't there yet. He started to go deeper. He wanted her to have a second orgasm before he was done.

Mellie could barely take it. She was ready again. She could feel it building up more and more with each thrust. She finally came and Andrew finally released right after she did. Mellie was trying to catch her breath when someone knocked on the door. She froze.

"Yes?" Andrew asked nervously.

"Can you come out here, sir? We need you to sign something," It was just Andrew's chief of staff. Andrew quickly began to get dressed.

"I'll be out in a minute. I'll meet you in my office," Andrew replied. He handed Mellie her dress and shoes.

Mellie finished getting dresses as Andrew was about to open the door.

"Don't open that yet! My hair is a mess," Mellie scolded. She couldn't walk out there looking like a train wreck.

Andrew chuckled as he watched Mellie attempt to fix her hair. He had to admit, she did pretty well for not having a mirror.

"Okay. Let's go," Mellie walked up to him and gave him a kiss goodbye.

"I'll bring you something to eat as soon as I can," Andrew told her and walked out. Mellie waited five minutes, then she left for her office.

A half hour later, Andrew walked in with food and coffee.

"That smells delicious. Thank you," Mellie was starving. She hadn't eaten anything all day.

"You are very welcome. I would stay with you for a while, but I have a meeting in a couple minutes. I'll find you when I'm done," Andrew gave her a quick kiss and left.

Mellie looked at all he food he brought and found cheesecake. He was too good to her. Cheesecake was her absolute favorite. Once she finished eating, she made her way to the residence to see Teddy and Karen.

"Hi mom," Karen said as her mom entered the room.

"Hi honey. Have you checked on your dad lately?"

"Yeah. He was asking for you a little bit ago, but you didn't answer your phone."

"I haven't had it on me. I'm sorry," Mellie felt bad. She wondered how many times Karen had tried to call her.

"It's okay. He's asleep again," Karen replied as she handed Teddy another toy.

Mellie walked down the hall to where Fitz was and opened the door. He looked devastated even in his sleep. She walked over to the bed, and Fitz opened his eyes.

"Do you need anything, Fitz?"

He just shook his head and closed his eyes again.

"Karen said you were asking for me earlier. Did you need something?" Mellie felt like she was talking to a child. Fitz had completely shut down. She didn't know what to do to help him.

"I just wanted to see you," Fitz said, but before Mellie could reply, Fitz rolled back over. He was done talking.

Mellie was surprised at his answer. She figured he'd be asking for Olivia. She didn't know what to think, so she filled up his water glass and left. She went back to he living room where Karen and Teddy were playing. Teddy got up and ran to her.

"Hi sweetheart," Mellie kissed him on the cheek. He smiled at her and kissed her on the nose.

"Mama, can I have a snack?" Teddy asked politely.

"Of course. Let's go to the kitchen."

Mellie spent the rest of the day watching movies and playing with Teddy and Karen. She knew she had work to do, but she would rather spend a couple hours with her kids. Work could wait.

After a couple hours, Teddy started to yawn. He crawled onto the couch with Mellie, and they both fell asleep. Mellie woke up and carried Teddy to his room. She looked down at his sleeping body, and a few tears fell. She wished she wouldn't have shut Jerry and Karen out. Now Jerry was gone. She could never make up for all the years she lost with him, but she wasn't going to make the same mistake with Teddy. She bent down and kissed his forehead. She left his room and went to her and Fitz's room. She went into the bathroom and showered. She walked into her closet and grabbed clothes for tomorrow before she went to the Lincoln bedroom.

Mellie grabbed all the work she had left to do and crawled into bed. She quickly finished the work she had left and decided to go down to the kitchen. She was searching for the cheesecake when she heard someone else.

"Looking for this?"

"Yes I am. Would you be willing to share?" Mellie smiled at Andrew.

"Of course," Andrew pulled out another fork and handed it to her.

"Mmmmm. This is amazing."

"I asked them to make it earlier today. I knew you'd be asking for one soon," Andrew knew her better than anyone else. Fitz probably didn't even know that she loved cheesecake. Andrew knew all the little things because he paid attention.

"I should get to bed. Goodnight, Andrew." Mellie gave him a long kiss and left. He wanted to follow her, but he knew better. If she wanted him to come, she would've asked. He wanted to go to sleep and wake up next to her every morning. He wished he had that with her, but he didn't. He wouldn't have that for at least another four years, but she was worth the wait.


End file.
